


Jackson's Revenge

by WhatMoreIsThereToSay



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Markson if you squint, Pranks and Practical Jokes, bambam being a little shit, they're all dance majors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatMoreIsThereToSay/pseuds/WhatMoreIsThereToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BamBam manages to piss Jackson off just enough-- and during finals week too. Gyeomie is there to offer comfort but BamBam doesn't seem to find him very helpful, at least at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> In which short people are definitely closer to satan ;) Oh Jackson
> 
> Enjoy <3

From: BamBam <3

Sent: March 5, 16:27

Gyeomie, I need your help...

 

From: BamBam <3

Sent: March 5, 16:29

Gyeomie, answer me, I know you have your phone.

 

From: BamBam <3

Sent: March 5, 16:30

You have got to be kidding me, I know you have your phone! You just liked the freaking Instagram picture you shit

 

From: BamBam <3

Sent: March 5, 16:33

Kim Yugyeom you are in so much trouble, you’re supposed to be on my side

 

They’d been telling BamBam that he shouldn’t tease Jackson about his height since he was officially deemed taller. They warned him Jackson would retaliate eventually and that it would be bad. Jackson was vengeful, but calculating. Mark got away with the short jokes because he was Jackson’s boyfriend and he had boyfriend privileges (and he probably made up for it in ways BamBam didn’t  _ ever _ want to think about). Jackson, to his credit, was much more patient with the Thai boy than anybody expected. 

No, he held off for months of occasional teasing until one day BamBam arrived back to the apartment he and Yugyeom shared to find exactly half of his shoes were missing-- one from each pair. Mark and Jackson, he soon realized, had a spare key in case one of them (Yugyeom) managed to lock themselves out while the other was busy or out of town. After he forced Yugyeom to help him scavenger hunt through the whole apartment for this things, he marched over to Jackson’s place and confiscated the key. 

One day, Jackson had stolen all of his trousers and left him with nothing but shorts. Another, he came home to find print-outs of a selfie he and Jackson had taken when 3 or 4 years before when they’d just met. BamBam looked about 12 and was at least a foot shorter than Jackson if not more. Little did he know, he’d arrive at the studio the next day and find them posted on the backs of cabinet doors, all over the walls of the office, and in each of the student cubbies in the main room. Most recently, though, Jackson was somehow managing to put his things in impossibly high places. 

The first time was a week or so ago, he was in the studio’s staff locker room taking a shower when Jackson snuck in and stole his bag. BamBam had come out, dripping wet, to an empty locker where his duffle was 10 minutes before. He hadn’t found it until Jinyoung spotted it on his way to shower. 

“How’d you even get that up there?” Jinyoung had asked as BamBam was rummaging through every centimeter of the storage closet. 

“Get what up-- oh.” Jackson had managed to undo the strap and wrap it around the industrial-style metalwork on the ceiling so it was dangling about 12 feet off the ground and it had taken a ladder to get it down in the end. 

And apparently everything was fair game because here BamBam was, trying to study for his finals and in the 5 minutes he’d been out of the library study room, Jackson had managed to get his study materials up on the top of a precarious-looking set of shelves (AND snap a picture for instagram). BamBam had given them a gentle shove to see if they could support his weight-- which wasn’t much-- but they creaked and shuddered enough to make him nervous. He didn’t need to get injured, that would prevent him from working and taking his dance finals. That would be a disaster. 

Even standing on a chair, only jumping slightly because he didn’t trust the structural soundness of any of the library furniture, his fingers didn’t even brush the bag. What he wanted to know was how the  _ hell _ Jackson had managed it. He was pretty sure that not even Mark could reach it. 

And Yugyeom wasn’t answering him. 

It was an hour after BamBam had sent the barrage of text messages when Yugyeom finally found the Thai boy, sprawled out on a table with his face pressed against the cool wood. He laughed softly, opening the door and closing it softly behind him. 

“You okay, Aegi.” He asked, dropping into the chair next to BamBam and rubbing the back of his neck soothingly. 

“No,” the smaller whined, turning his head too look up. “Gyeomie I want it to stop. I cannot deal with-with  _ this _ right now.” 

He had a paper due in a few hours for his stupid English class that he had to take even though he had no interest in reading Korean literature and he wasn’t done editing, which required his laptop. Which was very much out of his reach at the moment. And he had a final in his dance course the following day that he was planning on getting Jackson’s opinion on, but now he definitely did not want Jackson’s opinion. 

“Here’s an idea, have you apologized yet?” 

“No.” Yugyeom laughed, not trying to hide it at all, and BamBam glared at him. “Yah, you’re supposed to be on my side Kim Yugyeom.”

“I am, but you know he’s not going to stop until you apologize.” BamBam blew a raspberry at him, turning away with a pout.

“Oh, come on. BamBam.” He said, rubbing his back. “Hyuuung. BamBam-hyung, look at me.” He knew the other occasionally liked when he used that label acknowledging their age difference, though he told Yugyeom not to do so since they were fairly close in age. And Yugyeom was right, BamBam turned his head back. 

“Will you get my bag for me, Gyeomie.” He said, sitting up with shoulders slumping, and Yugyeom nodded and leaned in to press a kiss to BamBam’s forehead. 

“Of course, will you apologize to Jackson?” He asked, getting on a chair and tugging the bag down, flinching a little as the shelving unit wiggled. 

“I didn’t do anything wrong! I was just teasing, he teased me all the time! BamBam, you’re so skinny, you’re so young, you’re dancing is so weird where did you learn that.” The elder mocked, clutching the bag with his pout still intact. 

“But that’s just Jackson, Jackson does that to everybody. I do that to everybody.” He sat on the table, tugging one of BamBam’s hands from around the bag and holding it in both of his. “You only tease Jackson, and you do it kind of a lot.”

“But it’s just teasing! This-this is torture.” Yugyeom threw up his hands, conceding that he wasn’t going to convince BamBam to change his mind. The elder was going to have to do it on his own. 

“Come on, let’s go home and I’ll make you some tea while you finish your work. I’m teaching a class tonight so you can come to the studio with me and practice your routine. I’m kinda hurt you didn’t want to perform it for my critique.”

“Of course I want to perform it for you but my professor loves Jackson, talks about him all the time. All the time. I wanted his opinion on how to make a good impression.” BamBam led them out of the study room, sticking abnormally close to Yugyeom’s side as they walked until Yugyeom slid his hand into BamBam’s. 

“Jackson’s teaching today too, waan jai,” He was playing a little dirty, knowing BamBam loved it when he used (tried to use) Thai. “He’d still critique you, you know that.”

“But I’m mad at him, I can’t ask him for favors if I’m mad at him.”

Again, Yugyeom let it go and instead opted to ask how the rest of his boyfriend’s day had been, happy to see BamBam perk up a little at the question. 

 

Yugyeom was sweaty and he was tired and BamBam was 15 minutes late so he had opted to just spread out on the studio floor playing a game on his phone. They promised to meet up right after Yugyeom’s class so that BamBam could practice his routine a bit before they went home to cook dinner, but  _ someone _ apparently had other places to be. When he finally walked in the door, earning himself a glare from Yugyeom who was pretty damn comfortable and not in a hurry to move, BamBam looked just as sweaty and tired.

“Did you sit in on someone’s class?” BamBam dropped onto the floor next to the other, draping one skinny thigh over Yugyeom’s and using his bicep as a pillow.

“Yeah, Jackson’s. He said if I took his class, he’d critique for me.”

Yugyeom tried to hide his smile. “So did you apologize then?” BamBam just grumbled. 

“You should be jealous jagiya. He was so touchy and apologetic and everything, he even kissed my cheek.” he teased. 

“Yeah, right. Careful or I’ll tell Mark-hyung to come beat you off his boyfriend with a stick.” he teased, sneaking a peck when BamBam wasn’t expecting it.

“Yah, would you really put your waan jai in danger like that?” Yugyeom rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure that since BamBam could no longer tease Jackson, he’d never hear the end of that nickname.

“Would you really leave me for Jackson Wang? Mr 852, Wild & Sexy Jackson, one half of the Markson Couple” he teased, BamBam dissolving in giggles. 

“You better not say stuff like that when he’s around, he’ll start… I don’t know, putting all your stuff on the ground or something.”

“Yah, don’t give him any ideas. For me, he’d do it just for fun! He loves you more.”

“But I love you more and that’s all that matters,” BamBam said sweetly, moving his head onto Yugyeom’s shoulder and kissing his cheek.

“I love you too, now get up and show me your routine so we can go get food. You’re so skinny,” he teased, earning a slap to his chest as BamBam rolled away and got up. 

“Now it’s your turn to apologize.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to use cute pet names and stuff from languages that I do not speak fluently (also there are no LGBT specific pet names that I could find) soooo sorry if I used them wrong? Let me know! Tell me what you think... <3


End file.
